The Ultimate Prank
by 13DeadSilence13
Summary: Whenever Robin goes out for a guys night out with Cy, Speedy, and BB what else would Raven want to do? PULL THE ULTIMATE PRANK! OF COURSE!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I was just wanted to put out a cute little one-shot out there and this is actually based off of an actual experience XD and I really hope that you enjoy it! And yeah I know I should be working on Stranded With Anger right now, but I thought that you guys would enjoy a little thing for now while I work on it anyways, here it is XD

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

**Ravens POV**

"Bye Raven, Starfire, Terra, Bee, and Raven. Wait... oh well by guys and have fun!" Robin said as he and the other guys left for a little while for a guys day out in the city.

"Bye Robin." I said as the others chimed in telling the guys bye

Whenever they all left I looked around thinking of reading my novel, but then I just thought of something, the absolute BEST prank to pull on Robin.

"hey do you guys wanna help me out with something?" and the only one who seemed to be paying attention was Starfire, so I added in a few key words "It's a prank on the Boy Blunder" I said, then Bee and Terra did a complete 180 and said in usion

"Well now that you put it that way, SURE ID LOVE TO HELP!" they said then started laughing at themselves for saying that together

"Okay so here's what we need Starfire you get the scissors, wait, Terra, you get the scissors, Bee you get the Paper and Pen, and Starfire you get the Stickers and duck tape, then whenever you guys get these items, meet me back in Robin's room" I said as they all ran off in a hurry excited to hear what was really up my sleeve

Whenever they all made their ways back to Robin's room I finally decided that I would tell them the plan "Okay guys so you know how Robin is a neat freak" I said and I looked around seeing all heads nodding so I continued on with what I was saying "well I came up with this idea to take little pieces of paper, write 1 letter on each of them and what we are doing is writing mean or just random comments on his walls and we are gonna stuff ones in his shoes, but when we do that, we are gonna write these on bigger cards." I said then I saw devious smiles appear on everyone's face including Starfire, I didn't even know that she had a devious face… learn something new everyday? Oh well "any questions?" I said

"Nope" Bee

"No" Terra

"No friend" Star

"Okay, who has the prettiest handwriting?" I said looking around and we decided on Starfire. "okay Starfire you will write what I say on the cards. Bee you will put stickers on each of the cards, and Terra, you will hand them to me, okay?"

"Okay friend Raven" Star

"Sure" Bee

"Let's do this!" Terra

"well, lets get started" I said "Okay Starfire you can write, It looks like your face was cought on fire and somebody tried to put it out with a fork." I said thinking of something fairly quickly

"friend Raven, I thought we were the best of friends…" said a sad Starfire

"No I meant you can write it down 1 letter at a time and then we will put it on Robin's wall" I said to the naïve alien

"oh.. wait friend Raven his face looks quite fine" she said

"Okay, Terra you and Starfire switch jobs" I said annoyed

"okay" they said as they swapped places on his bed

"Okay lets get this started" I said as we were working on his room

10 minutes later

"okay heres the list of insults Terra" I said listing them off "

2 Youre a lot like Satin, the whole human race hates you and cant stand to live with you,

3 were you born on a highway? That's where most accidents happen,

4 You'll never be the man your mother was,

5 I've seen a nose like yours before, but it looked better on the baboon,

6 I cant describe your outfit, so I'll throw-up instead,

7 You're a person of rare intelligence. It's rare when you show any,

8 I'm not going to get into a battle of wits with you; I never attack anyone who's unarmed."

"DANG GIRL, your cold," said Bee regaining her since after she got done laughing

"well I like messing with him and this time I have a helping hand… oh the Joy I'm having right now." I said chuckling to myself

1 hour later

"Raven, it's your lucky day! We ran out of stickers after the last wall insult." They told me

"Okay everybody let me just finish this and then we will be done, now if you guys wanna help, you 3 can take some duck tape and tape up his bed 4 me. I am hiding some in his Underwear drawer, Shoes, Shirts, Pants, Mask drawer, and, well anywhere else I can find that amuses me

*For the underwear drawer

Eww these smell, you shoud consider washing these sometime

*For the shoes

Ya know, these almost smell as bad as you

*For shirts

Ya know your toothbrush fixed my toe jam problem

*For Pants

Green again? Are you turning into Beastboy?*

*For Mask Drawer

Do you see everything in Black and white?

12 Minutes later

"Man Raven your so mean, what if he does something like suicide because of this!" Bee said feeling a little guilty

"Nah, you know how I stayed back a little while?" I said

"yeah, so?"

"well I spelled out on his bed 'WE LOVE YOU + JK! '"

"why 4 smiley faces?" Starfire asked me

"because, there's four of us" I said in a duh kind of tone

"Oh" she said

"So when do you guys think that they'll be-" I said when as I was being interrupted by

"HOME SWEET TOWER!" yelled Cyborg as he walked threw the door and plopped down on the couch

"Where are the others?" I asked in my signature monotone

"they had to go put stuff up in there rooms, why?"

"OH MY LORD! Raven!" yelled a very angry Robin as he came into the Living (or common) room

"What?" I said looking into his raging masked eyes

"what do you mean what? You-room you destroyed-th the-ro MY-Ro Room!" He yelled and spattered and by then Cyborg had already got up to check out what he was talking about

"Raven," he said inter ing the common room, " why did you do that to his room?" said a calm and very shocked Cyborg

"well I was bored and I love seeing Robin like this… so you do the math" I said

"hmm well those comments were really horrible and they were actually pretty funny" Cy said as he started laughing as he remembered what they said

"wait, there's stuff on my walls? I only saw the bed!" yelled Robin as he went to his room and I am pretty sure I saw steam in the hall way whenever Speedy and BB came in

"DUDES! What did you do to Robin? He is like on fire and all hissy in there and stuff." Said BB as he walked over to the couch

"No joke I think the fire alarm Is about to go off" said speedy as he walked over to his girl friend (aka Starfire) and handed her a pink rose "I saw this at the mall and I just couldn't stop thinking about you." He said smoothly and earning a kiss from his girl friend

Then Robin poked his head in the common room and said with a cocky grin on his face, " Raven I hope you like looking bald this time of year

20 minutes later

Robin walked into the Living (or common) room and walked over to Raven and said "am I really that horrible?" he said looking a little down

"No of course not, you should know better than to think that we would ever mean that kind of stuff," I said a little upset that he didn't know we where joking around with him

"So I am manly enough right?" he asked with that same smirk as before ( he is refurring to one of the puns that Raven came-up with earlier)

"Uhh sure?" I said because I knew he was trying to flirt around now and trust me I don't let just anybody flirt with me that easily

"Well okay and is my nose really that ugly?" he said covering his nose feeling a little bit of insecurity now

"No it's actually pretty cute, but your uniform is… sorry" I said looking at him as we both started laughing about that

"well I think we all already figured that out" he said

"yeah… sorry again about making you feel so bad though." I said and then I saw his eyes light up

This means 1 thing, he probably just had a BB moment

"well ya know if you think about it, you kinda owe me now" he said looking at me carefully

"yeah, so?" I said wondering where this was going

"well close your eyes and I will magically make your dept disappear" he said with a big cocky look on his face

"okay I" I said as I closed my eyes, only to be me with his soft, and buttery sweet ones

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

OK guys so what do you think? I know it was really cheesy and not put together really well and Raven might seem a little ooc but hey I thought it was fairly good and I mean I did this to my friend, only I didn't get a kiss lol anyways here it is and please leave me a review on the way out XD


	2. Chapter 2

OK guys i have been begged to do this for a while and so here it is. i have actually gotten the idea from prank on Youtube, but anyways here it is i think that yall should find this one pretty good. SO here it is!

Hope Y'all Enjoy!

R&R&R&&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

I finally found the PERFECT way to get back at Raven! I know that its been a very long time, but i couldnt leave it at child's play. She messed with me and lets just say that i am an EXPERT at getting revenge. So here's the plan

1. I go to the store, buy a purple hair extendtion

2. I cut it to about Raven's length of hair

3. Find some scissors

4. Wait for the PERFECT time (preferabally when shes reading)

up behind her and use my super acting skills and act like i cut her hair!

Now some people may think that its crazy for me to even imagine me doing this, that i may wake up without my balls, but hey what else am i to do? And besides, here lately she has forgotten about her past 'stunt' but this, this is gonna be worth it. So here i go.

I walked into the Main room with a pair of scissors in my pocket and the extention in my other pocket. Now here comes the fun part.

I walked into the kitchen grab a granola bar and act like Im going to eat it and i walked up behind Raven, causally of course and i pulled the scissors and extension out of my pocket, and she didnt seem to notice. must be a good book. So as i was saying i put the extension up to her hair and i opened and closed the scissors. Now for the part that I forgot to think through.

"Uhhh... Ummm."

"Robin you douche! i am gonna KILL you!" she yelled as she looked down to the ground and saw the 'lock of hair' on the ground. now everyone was looking at us and at the ground back and forth

So, I done the only thing i could...RUN FOR MY LIFE

"I'm sorry!" i yelled going along with it

"I dont care you are dead! WHY would you even THINK about doing that you you dump a$$!" she yelled as she continued to chase me

"It's really not even that bad!" I said as i checked my pocket to make sure i had the plastic package it came from

"What are you even talking about!? you took out a HUGE chunk of my hair!" She exclaimed as she took a turn into the closest half bath in the hallway. "Where did you cut it anyways?"

Now here comes the fun part

"AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAh ahahaahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahHHhahahaahHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHZHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAhahahahah ahahahahhahahhahhahahahhahha ahhahahahahahahhahahahahahah ahahahahahahhahahahaahaahaha hahHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA HA HA~!" I was laughing so hard im pretty sure i lost about 20 pounds!

"what are you laughing at?! you hair murderer!"

So I took the hair extension package out of my pocket and dangled it in front of her face.

"OH my gosh you little $h!t!" she exclaimed as she started laughing in sudden relief - along with slapping me.

So we returned to the main room and explained to the others what happened-they laughed needless to say

_**LATER ON THAT NIGHT ON THE**_** ROOF**

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" she chanted as I approached her rather silently, but yet she still heard me- as usual

"Hey" i said as i sat down beside her

"..."

"Are you still mad about your hair earlier?" i asked a little surprised, i had gotten over it last time she got me...

"Well,... yeah." she said looking over to me with a hint of mischief in her eyed=s that i ignored, as usual- figuring it had something to do with BB

""I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have done that... I was being immature, although it was pretty funny" i said not willing to let her win this one completely

"It's ok... BUT you ever get scissors near my head!- well ya know what. you can make a nice place on your shelf for your balls. K?" She said with rage in her eyes.

"... Deal." i said as i gave her a hug and she hugged me back, then the sun was in the perfect position and it was very romantic. So I leaned in to kiss her and when i did she was engulfed in black and she disappeared.

So I put my hands on the ground and tryed to pull myself up- only to figure out that not only that my $$ was glued to the roof with industrial glue, but that I was hearing my angel of darkness laughing somewhere in the tower... :)

**R&R&R&R&R&R&&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

_Ok guys so, sorry if it was too cheesy at the end, but if you've read my work before, you'd understang how this wasnt too bad, and ways as always_

_Hope you enjoyed it!_

**Please comment or review!**


End file.
